As microprocessors increase in size and complexity, increased demands are placed on heat sink arrangements for microprocessors. Consequently, liquid-based heat sink arrangements have been proposed, including a cold plate mounted to serve as a heat sink with a coolant liquid flowing through the cold plate.
Conventional liquid-based cooling systems for microprocessors suffer from a number of disadvantages. For example, conventional liquid-based cooling systems may require servicing and may not perform reliably throughout a desired useful life of the computers in which such cooling systems are installed.